


Lloyd and Ninten go to Nickelodeon Universe

by teddieguros



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: For Honie, Holding Hands, Ninten uses slang and this is now canon, Out of Character, Spongebob is smoking please stop, Why Did I Write This?, You think you're funny little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddieguros/pseuds/teddieguros
Summary: Lloyd invites Ninten to go out and have fun
Relationships: Lloyd/Ninten (Mother 1)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lloyd and Ninten go to Nickelodeon Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takobellz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takobellz/gifts).



> ok so like i have no idea what is a earthbound but i swear this is probably the closest i'll ever get to one so enjoy very much please

Ring..R-Ring!! Da phone… da phone was ringing.

  
  


“WAAAAAHH SHUT UP STUPID HOME PHONE” Ninten yelled as he threw his penguin toy at the ringing phone, knocking it over.

He felt bad for throwing his penguin toy so he got up from his spot on the couch and picked up his toy.

The phone… Well, he didn’t care, but it seems like the penguin picked up the phone for him because someone was speaking… oooo….. Suspense….

“Hello, Hello? I wanted to record a message for y-” The caller said

“Bruh…” Ninten picked up the phone “Who is this bro…” 

“Ninten! It’s me, Lloyd!” He spoke up with a cheerful tone

“Lloyd?” Ninten questioned as he held his penguin toy tightly “Wh-Why are you calling It’s like… 8 am.”

“Because…” ***shy fingers on the other side of the call*** “I wanted to ask you out!” Lloyd blurted out, which was STUPID!! DUMB LLOYD. . _Homosexual..._

“Huh?” Ninten was in shock, but he was kinda blushing tho...

“N-No that’s not what I meant! I swear-” “-I mean do you want to go out and visit Nickelodeon Universe with me?”

_~~ “Aren’t we supposed to be in quarantine” ~~ _

“Really?? Nickelodeon Universe?! That’s Epic! I wanna go I wanna go!”

“For real… Well... Uh… don’t you gotta ask first?” Lloyd was kinda nervous doe…

“Ask who lmao… ion care… Let’s go! Where you at?” Ninten ignored his concern.

Lloyd didn’t like his slang… Ninten shut up challenge. “Outside your house,” He told him.

“BRUH IM NOT EVEN READY! I have to change… Goodbye! Still be at my house doe..” Ninten slammed the phone down and skittered away into the dark realm of his room...

He put a penguin shirt on and a hat that said “Swag” because he was swag and we all knew that.

He teleports outside his house because I'm lazy </3

-

“Lloyd!”

“Ninten!”

They go into a homie hug

“Are you ready to skedaddle?” Lloyd asked 

“Yessir” 

As the two stood in place the background magically shifts into Nickelodeon Universe. Oooo aaaa Magic!!!

-  


“Yay we r here”

“Welcome to nick” Poo greeted the homos 

WAIT POO ISN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!

Poo fades away

“That was weird,” Lloyd stated as Ninten agreed

“Let's go see SpongeBob!!” Ninten asked as he ran off

Lloyd followed The stupid penguin lover freak Ninten to go find SpongeBob

_‘Umu… ken i mean ninten-kun is so kawaii… senpai…..’_ Lloyd thought 

Spongebob was smoking a cigarette while hiding behind a pay-to-play type beat game

Ninten looked up at that disgusting sponge creature “bruh… what is you doin’...” He asked with disgust

Lloyd caught up to Ninten and also looked up at the feeble vile creature which wasn’t a costume… it was the real deal…

Spongebob looked at the two gay little earthbound boys and groaned “I don’t get paid enough…” he waddled away

“This place stinks.” Ninten whined even though he’s been there for like 10 minutes.

“You didn’t even try any of the rides yet.” Lloyd pointed out.

“I don’t wanna… I wanted to see Spongebob _**WAAAHHHWUUAHHAHH**_ ” He cried

Lloyd frowned “Wait- Ninten don’t- sto- just stop being a darn baby for once gosh darn it I can’t believe you you’re so ungrateful.” Lloyd yelled

Ninten looked at Lloyd, shocked face moment… he ran away

“Ninten-” Lloyd called out, he was so sad boohoo

-

Ninten hid in the bathroom, specifically where the stall had a shadow the hedgehog picture pointing at how small your dick is.

He sobbed

Sob sob sob

“I hate it here- this ain’t it- WAAAAAAH” He kept crying.

Poo existed again as he complained, “A mf can’t pee anymore.” He exited out of existence once more.

Lloyd heard that horrible sobbing and ran into the bathroom

“You think you’re funny little boy get out of there.” he threatened 

Ninten and Lloyd walk out of the bathroom because no homos allowed in the bathroom :smiling_imp:

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it.” Lloyd apologized

“It’s ok nerd man I forgive you,” Ninten replied as he held his hand out…

Lloyd looked at it and went :flushed: 

“Aren’t you gonna take me to some rides _little boy_?” Ninten said, which sounded creepy

Lloyd held Nintens hand as they walked away into the abyss

bruh

Spongebob died on that very day. He do be lookin like Lucas on the floor doe…

The end

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
